The Traitor in the Snow
by TheWiseGurl
Summary: Luke and Silena Jackson are the twin children of the famous demigods, Percy and Annabeth Jackson. They have been living in their parents shadow their whole lives, and want to earn a reputation based on what they did, not their parents. But when Luke's crush gets kidnapped, can they save her and prove themselves worthy?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Luke**

****Put this book down RIGHT NOW. I'm not even joking. If you read any more of this, you will die. Just kidding. (NOT REALLY) But I'm not liable for any deaths.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Luke**

Still holding onto this story? Wait for the consequences. Don't say I didn't warn you. That is, only if you're a half-blood. Are you a half-blood? Good question.

Being a half-blood is the worst thing in the world. And the best. It means you get to have Greek/Roman gods and their minions trying to murder you at every second of your life just because they don't like you. Fun huh? Totally. If you have been kicked out of a lot of schools, blown up quite a few things, and/or excelled in Greek and Latin, then you're most likely a half-blood. Or you have serious issues. I'm hoping you have serious issues, because being a half-blood sucks. I know my dad, Percy, Uncle Jason, Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo, Aunt Reyna, Uncle Frank, Aunt Hazel, and my Mom, Annabeth, made it seem like a walk in the park, but it's not.

By the way, my name is Lukas Charles Jackson.

Also known as the best half-blood and most spectacular person in the universe.

But you can call me Luke. I'm 14. I was named after a traitor . He tried to kill my father, Percy, throughout his whole, wonderful life. But when he died, he told my mother, Annabeth, he loved her like a sister. I would have liked to meet him. But he's dead. I was also named after a hero. He was a great blacksmith and silversmith. But he's dead too. But I could go to the Underworld...sorry I'm ADHD. And dyslexic. Those are other signs that you could be a half-blood.

If you are like what I described, PUT THIS BOOK DOWN NOW. (Back to square one!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Silena**

I'm sorry, my brother is crazy. Even for a half-blood.

My name is Silena Juniper Jackson. I'm 14, since I'm Luke's twin. I was named after one of the best heros in the history of half-bloods. She was a spy for Kronos, but betrayed him in the end to help my father, Percy Jackson. I was also named after my dad's best friend's wife, named Juniper. She's a really pretty tree nymph. I can see how Grover fell for her.

Now, adding on to what Luke said, being a half-blood is terrifying. But it's fun too. Luke completely forgot about how we get to go to Camp Half-Blood in the summer to train, or if you're a Roman demigod, Camp Jupiter. I personally prefer Camp Half-Blood. But don't tell the Romans I said that. I actually like both camps but Camp Half-Blood is my second home. And because I'm Greek. The Romans have better baths and feasts than us. But we like to part-ay! The Romans are too uptight. (_I agree!_) Sorry, that was Luke. He's annoying. And he has self-esteem issues. (_I do NOT agree_) Ow! He just punched me.

Now, if you're a half-blood, I prefer, along with Luke, that you put this book down immediately, and try to act normal, and not attract attention from monsters and gods. But if you're a mortal, read on. It's a good book. For a mortal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Luke**

Good, you're still here. Silena didn't make you go to sleep with all her big words and matureness. (_Hey!_) I'm glad. I have quite the story to tell you.

So, it all started when I fell in love. With the hottest girl on the planet.

She's beautiful and smart. Funny and sweet. And the best part? I think she likes me too!

Her name is Charlotte Grace. Everyone calls her Char though. But I call her Charlie. Her dad is the famous Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. He makes me the best sugar cookies in the world when I come over. (Luke! Hello?) Ignore her. Anyway, Charlie is the hottest girl ever. I guess it helps when you have Aphrodite as your grandma. She has her Dad's blonde hair, and her Mom's kaleidoscopic eyes. Her best friend, Evelyn Solace, is cute too. And her other best friend, Sophia Valdez, is the smartest girl on the planet. It works, you know? The hottest girl on the planet, the cutest girl on the planet, and the smartest girl on the planet. They're inseparable.

"Hey Char," I said, in what I hoped was a cool tone.

"Hey Luke," she said, in an equally cool tone.

"So, what's up?" I ran a hand through my blond hair.

"Nothing much. Just some club I have to go to after school. You should join. It's the Greek and Roman Myth club," Char said excitedly.

"Well, I think we spend enough time with Greek and Roman Mythology," I said. I gave her one of my famous lopsided smiles, and she smiled too.

"Yeah, but it's fun acting like you know everything in the club and if you know everything, then you get to have a piece of candy. I like candy, and if I recall, so do you," Char said, grinning even wider. I smiled nervously back at her. Candy is not good for ADHD kids. Ever see a someone on a sugar rush? Imagine a kid a thousand times higher than that, then you get an ADHD kid on a sugar rush.

"Sure, I'll ask my parents. I'm sure they'll say yes. Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something. Do you want to... um... go to the movies with me? They're playing Skyfall tonight. I'll buy the tickets," She blushed, and looked at the ground.

"Sorry Luke, but I have...plans," I wanted to sit on the floor and cry my heart out. My first rejection by a girl. I also wanted to strangle myself. But I'm sure my dad wouldn't approve of the son of one of the most powerful demigods choking himself. That was the only thing that kept my hands restrained. So I did the most cowardly thing ever. I ran.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Silena**

Well, a sob story from my "manly" brother. Shocker. But it is where the interesting part of our story starts. A rejection from my brother's crush. Well, it's happened to me too, but I'd rather not go into that. All it brings are tears galore. And violent curses. In Greek of course. Involving several female dogs, and cursing them to Hades. Now, my story begins with quite a scene as well. As the story progresses, you'll see how my story and Luke's intertwine.

"Hey beautiful," my boyfriend, Kyle said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey Ky. Is Garrett asleep?" I asked. Garrett Prescott was okay, but extremely immature. And he was a player, like all the other sons of Jupiter/Zeus. Except Uncle Jason.

Suddenly, I heard a sound. Sure, I hear sounds all the time, but this one was worthy of my attention. I was unsure of this noise. It sounded a lot like a cat purring. Except it was louder, less comforting, and more gravely. It sounded like a...

"MONSTER!" Garrett yelled, coming inside of our tent. Kyle and I pulled back from our snug embrace, and ran outside.

"Crap!" Kyle shouted, picking up his sword. I grabbed my knife, and joined Garrett. Garrett shot a bolt of lightning at the tall, hairy Cyclops. The ugly, one-eyed monster made me shiver in my combat boots. That was funny because fighting monsters was what I've been training for all my life.

"Silena! Go inside!" Kyle shouted, seeing me shiver violently, ducking as the monster tried to hit him with his meaty hands.

"Shut up Kyle! I'm not a baby!" I charged at the monster, and struck it's knee. Golden ichor, blood of the gods, poured out, and I smiled in satisfaction.

"Silena! GO INSIDE!" I had no time to react as I was unarmed by one single swipe of a huge arm from the cyclops. My knife skittered across the mud. The cyclops picked up my precious celestial bronze knife, and held it daintily in his huge paw-like hand. In a blink of an eye, my own knife was pressed against my throat, and I was dangling seven feet in the air.

Garrett said several curses in Latin, and used the winds to fly up towards me. He almost reached me when-

"ARGH!" The cyclops swung his hand around in the air blindly, until it reached an unsuspecting Garrett. He was flung a few hundred yards away and landed in some spiky looking bushes.

"SELINA!" Kyle let out a devastated cry, and a sudden burst of energy. The night sky lit up with dazzling lights, and they went out. I fell several feet, and landed in a bunch of golden dust. I felt a horrific pain near my ribs and sore feet, pretty sure I broke a couple ribs and both my ankles, but I ignored it, trying to find Kyle.

"Kyle! Oh my gods!" I let out a bloodcurdling scream, and knelt next to my best friend. My partner. The love of my life. My Kyle Jamison, son of Apollo.

"Silena...I- I love you," Kyle choked out. I leaned down and kissed him, putting all my emotions into it. Sorrow. Defeat. Agony. Desperation. A tiny shred of hope that if I got help soon enough, then he would be all right. But deep, deep inside, I knew he was dying. I felt like my heart was being ripped into tiny shreds. I kissed him until he stopped kissing back, and collapsed in my arms. I let out a choked sob, trying to hide my tears.

Garrett walked into the clearing, hugging his sides and limping. "What happened?" he asked, then saw my hunched form over Kyle's limp and lifeless figure.

I burst into tears, and Garrett hugged me, making sure he didn't injure my ribs any farther. I must of cried for days. Months. Years. It didn't matter to me. The love of my life was gone.

After what seemed years, I finally stopped crying, accepting the fact I would never, ever love again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Luke**

Well. After that happy moment, mine seems to suck. I only got rejected. My supposed-to-be date didn't get freakin' killed. Excuse me, I have to pack. See you later. At Camp Half-Blood that is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Silena**

I'm still trying to dry the tape recorder. (_Stop laughing Luke!)_ It got drenched with my tears. I can't even think about Kyle (insert bawling here) without drowning my house in salty tears.

Three Hours Later...

Well, I'm back. Now my eyes are all red, and I used about three boxes of Kleenex.

I'm back. In a cooler place. Called Camp Half-Blood. I love this place most of the time. But since last year, I hate it at times. Going to Camp Half-Blood is like a family field trip to me. My parents stay in New Athens, the Greek version of New Rome, Luke and I stay in either the Athena or Poseidon cabin. Our little brother, Carter, alternates every week. He's 9. I know, we didn't mention him, but he's like our Mom. He has her blond hair, and her stormy gray eyes. He's also like Athena. He loves reading, except he's dyslexic and ADHD, and he loves architecture.

I hate this wretched place too. It's where Kyle died. If only we'd reached the pine tree in time. But it was too late, and we were already exhausted to take any more steps, so we camped 10 yards away. I wish we'd taken those last steps. Then the magical border would have protected us from the cyclops and I would still have Kyle by my side now, looking over my shoulder and suggesting things and saying hi to you all.

But that can't happen.

"Oh, hey Carter," I said, closing the laptop lid. Carter is known for his big mouth, and Chiron would kill us if he found out that we were writing a story. He let our dad's copy slide, but Chiron said no one can ever write a demigod story again. Something about this guy supposedly "owning" demigods.

"Hey Silenni," he said, peering over my shoulder, trying to see what I was working on. I shoved him, half for being nosy, and half for calling me Silenni. I hate that name. It sounds like a type of disease.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me SILENNI!" I shouted. Another girl walking into Cabin 3, my best friend, Ashley Gardner, daughter of Demeter. Everyone calls her Ash though. She's a GIRL by the way. But she's a tomboy.

"Hey Ash. Bye Carter," I said, grinning at Ashley.

"Hey Ashley," Carter said, ignoring my earlier comment.

"Bye Carter," I repeated, glaring at him. Random ADHD moment, but Carter was named after this magician that our dad met when he was killing a crocodile. Don't know how THAT happened, but whatever. He finally got the message, and turned his back towards me, muttering incoherently.

Carter whirled back around, stuck his tongue out at me and waltzed out of the room. I got up and hugged Ashley, who grinned.

"Personal space Silenni," Ashley said, laughing. I lightly whacked her arm, and gave her a playful glare.

"So, what up?" Luke said, charging into the Poseidon cabin. I mentally groaned. I hate brothers. (Hey! I hate sisters!) Shut up Luke! Following Luke was our half-uncle, Noah. He was sixteen, and counselor for the Poseidon cabin. He had Poseidon's ebony hair, and clear blue eyes the color of the sea.

"Hey Noah!" I got up and gave Noah a brotherly (uncle-ly?) hug. His muscular arms wrapped around me, and I whiffed a faint scent of the salty sea air.

"Hey Silly," Noah said, ruffling my hair. It was an old inside joke. When we were little, Noah couldn't say Silena, so he called me Silly. The name stuck, and now he calls me that all the time. Ashley and Luke laughed, but I ignored them, smiling at my favorite uncle.

"Ladies, ladies, you can hug later. Now it's time for a- beach party!" Luke said, chuckling. (I still praise myself for that one!) He held out a picnic basket, and shoved it in my face.

"Who's coming?" Ashley asked, staring at Noah. Everyone knew she was crushing on him, but she furiously denied it. Her eyes traveled up and down his body, and Noah watched her, a playful smile on his lips. He was probably used to all the crushers, like all the other children of Poseidon, even Luke. (I'm handsome!)

"Well, Jake Stoll, Evelyn Solace, Char Grace-" Luke hesitated a little. "Sophia Valdez, Sam Valdez, Bridget Stoll, Ben Grace, Xander Stoll, and Zach Grace. Oh, Carter, Dawn Underwood, Alyssa Underwood, Mason Valdez, and Matt Solace and a bunch of other campers."

So, even I can't remember all the names, so here is a list:

(In age order)

Stolls: Bridget, Jake, and Xander

Jacksons: Luke, Silena, and Carter

Solaces: Matt and Evelyn

Graces: Char, Ben, and Zach

Valdezes: Sammy, Sophia, and Mason

Underwoods: Alyssa and Dawn

"Wow," Ashley breathed out. I wasn't sure if it was because of Noah, or the number of campers that were coming. Noah smirked even more, and I lightly poked her arm.

****I exited the cabin, the lovey dovey-ness too much for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Luke**

The party was a blast. Even though I avoided Char the whole time, it was fun sweet talking some of the daughters of Aphrodite.

"Hey man," Matt Solace said. He looked like his dad, Will, with sandy blond hair, and clear blue eyes. He was seventeen, and we were pretty good friends, considering the age difference.

"Hey Matty boy." We fistbumped, and I walked away from him, hoping to get a Coke.

And guess who was standing at the cooler. If you guessed Charlotte Grace, you are correct! Ba Bam!

She bumped into me, and I hoped she wouldn't recognize me. I guess the Athena cabin blond hair that gave it away. Or maybe my wonderful sea green eyes. (Cut to the chase Luke!)

"Oh sorry- Luke!" Char exclaimed, slightly smiling. I gave her a forced smile back with gritted teeth and her smile wavered a bit.

"Hi," I said half-heartedly, trying to stop tears.

"So, long time no see!" I gave her another half smile in response.

"Sure." The conversation awkwardly lulled, and I made a gesture that I was going to leave.

"Well, um bye Charlie." I cursed my ADHD out loud, as Char's eyes widened and tears came to them. That's what I called her when we were little and friends.

"I'm really sorry Char! I didn't mean to and-" I cut off my flood of words abruptly when she pulled me into a hug. A few seconds later, understanding what was happening, I hugged her back.

"I missed you Lukas Jackson," she said, her voice muffled by my shoulder.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I muttered, "I missed you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Silena**

I smiled, as I watched Char hug Luke. I had forced her to go over to him, and talk to him. Ever since Char rejected Luke, he was all moody and just wasn't- Luke. Ugh. I'm being all daughter-of-Aphrodite-y.

"Hey," a male voice said, making me spin around. It sounded exactly like- like Kyle. "I'm Nate Ryder, son of Zeus. And your name is...?" He was about three inches taller than me, 6', and had blond hair and sparkling sky blue eyes illuminated by a huge color-changing bonfire a couple of yards away.

"Silena Jackson," I said monotonously, remembering the oath I took when Kyle died. Never, ever, love again.

"Ah, so you're part of the famous Jackson clan. I've heard great things about you," Nate said, with a slight British accent. When I raised an eyebrow, he chuckled and continued. "I was raised in England, but I came to Camp when I was ten. I'm fifteen now."

I nodded, hoping he got the message that I didn't want to talk.

"So, want to dance milady?" Nate said, laying on the British accent even thicker. I laughed, and took his outstretched hand. Then I recoiled, like I had been slapped hard in the face. NO Silena, you're not EVER going to love again, remember? Kyle Jamison, the love of your life, is DEAD.

"Um, no thanks, I think I'll just go over there..." I waved my hand vaguely around the area and slipped away from the awkwardness, leaving a very confused and hurt Nate in my wake.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Luke**

I felt like I was drunk. I have not, I repeat, have not ever been drunk before, but if I ever get drunk, I bet this is what it would feel like. I just got hugged by Charlotte Thalia Grace. I'm on cloud nine. Or maybe cloud infinity. I wonder what it'll feel like when she kisses me...(Luke! T.M.I.)

"Luke!" Noah snapped his fingers in front of my face and I jolted back, almost falling off the bench.

"Someone's lovestruck," Noah said, smirking.

"No- no! I'm not in love!" I protested, feeling my face heating up.

"You had that dopey look on your face. The one that Ash always has when she looks at me," Noah replied. Noah was like the older brother I never had, but like all older brothers, sometimes he was a pain in the butt.

"Hey guys!" It was Jake Stoll. He was thirteen, and looked like his father, Travis, with dirty blond curls, but he had his mother, Katie's, hazel eyes, the color of leaves. His younger brother, Xander looked exactly like him, but his older sister, Bridget, looked like their mom.

"Hey Jake," I said, smiling at the younger boy. Jake has a great sense of humor, and is a great prankster. He is pretty fun to hang around, and he loved to humiliate girls, which was something that we both had in common.

"Hi Jacob," Noah said. He has this odd quirk that he loves to call people their full names if he doesn't like their nickname.

Jake frowned at his full name, but quickly brightened up when his best friend, Ben Grace, appeared next to him. Ben was Char's little brother. He could be snobby and stuck up when he didn't like you, but he was usually pretty nice.

"Hi Ben," I said awkwardly. We didn't exactly have the best relationship, but we were friends. Kind of. He had his mom's dirt brown hair, and his dad's sparkling sky blue eyes.

"Luke," he sneered at me, and I gave him a glare back.

"Ahem," Noah cleared his throat, making the situation even more awkward.

"So guys, what's up?" Jake asked, trying to clear up the awkwardness.

Noah, being Noah, decided to be funny, but acted like an idiot instead. "Up is a movie about a old man, and a little boy, and how they-"

"Blah, blah, blah," Ben said, cutting Noah off. He received a glare instead, but ignored it, launching into a bragfest. (Ben's nice. Kind of. Well, stop being so mean to him, and he'll be nice to you!)

"So, my grandfather, Jupiter, ruler of Olympus, and the skies, decided that he was going to give me a cross between an Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze sword," Ben bragged, in a condescending tone.

"Sorry Grace, but I already have one," I said, pulling out my sword, ωκεανός (Ocean). I don't mean to brag, but Ben Grace is a huge bragger, and it's fun seeing his expression when you're better than him at something. Quick story about my sword: When I was twelve I wanted a sword, so Poseidon asked Uncle Tyson to make me a cool sword, and here it is now. When I don't need it, it transforms into a phone. And, I can use the phone since the Hephaestus cabin invented a jammer signal so monsters can't find the cell phone signals. Win-win!

Ben glared at me, and stormed off, dragging Jake along with him.

"Nice job man." Noah high fived me, and I smirked, happy for today.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Silena**

"Silena?" I heard my name, and I turned around, to see Char Grace standing before me. "Thanks."

She reached around and hugged me, and I hugged back, happy to at least help someone find love, even if I couldn't.

"So, when's the wedding?" I teased, waiting for Char's reaction.

"Next week," she said seriously. I laughed at her expression.

"No, seriously," she said sternly. I stopped laughing immediately. There was an awkward silence, then Char giggled, pleased with her trick.

"I wish," she gasped between chuckles. I punched her lightly on the arm. I saw Luke clumsily make his way towards us, laughing and probably gossiping with his little group of friends. So much for the ninja he always claims he is.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully, smiling brightly at Char.

"Luke, are you ok?" I asked warily.

"Yeah, I'm ok, of course I am." He blushed deeply then cheekily smiled. I smiled, seeing Luke becoming Luke-ish again.

"Hey, I'm going, over there..." Char waved her hand in the direction of the lake.

"Sure," Luke replied, getting the lovey dovey dopey face again. Ugh.

Char walked away, holding her towel and magically changing into her bikini without... showing. You know. Probably some Aphrodite trick I would never know. Actually, I don't want to know it.

"So...What's up?" I tried making conversation, turning to Luke.

"Up is a movie about an old man, a little boy, and how they-" Noah began.

"Blah, blah, blah," I interrupted, raising my eyebrows. The boys burst into fits of shaking laughter. Woah. Was it really that funny? Suddenly, a piercing scream sliced through the warm and stuffy air. Everyone froze. What was that? I had a horrible flash of deja vu. Was that... Char? I started running as fast as my legs could take me, heading towards the lake.

"HELP!" You could decipher the screams now.

"I'm coming! Don't worry Char!" I yelled back. I caught a glimpse of the sparkling blue water. It was closing in fast. As I reached the beach, I saw what was attacking Char. The monster was just outside the Camp's magical border. Luke braked next to me, panting hard.

"What's happened?" He asked, panicked. His eyes wide and watery, and he looked like he was going to cry in losing Char again.

"We've got to help her, now stop sniffing like a baby and help her." I yanked out my knife and charged towards the clean water. I jumped up, and skimmed across the water (don't ask, my dad's Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon) to Char. I stabbed my knife over and over again into the monster's long scaly stomach, seeing Luke do the same to the head. Long strategies of winning this battle ran through my head (Athena's my grandma remember?). I was going to win this battle. For Char.

The monster chuckled, and grabbed Char's waist, disappearing under the water. Luke dissolved into tears, and I stared in astonishment at the now clear water.

"CHAR!" Luke shrieked in a high voice, diving under the water. I shivered, trying to stop the butterflies in my stomach. I dove under the water too, trying to find Luke.

"Luke?" I said, diving down even further. The pressure was starting to annoy me now. Since we were descendants of Poseidon and Athena (not the best combo, I know), we didn't get all of his powers, like my dad did.

I found my brother sniffling in a corner, behind a huge boulder.

"Aw, Luke," I said, trying to be comforting. I wrapped my arms around him, and he rested his head on my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" Luke sobbed.

"Come on Luke, let's go find Chiron. We'll see what we can do about it." I dragged him back up to the surface and we walked slowly, heads down, towards the Big House.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Luke**

I will never forgive myself. Ever. Char was gone, not necessarily dead, but gone. To some unforgiving god that apparently hates my family. Enough to kill Silena's boyfriend, and take away Char.

"Hey Luke." My Dad, Mom, Chiron, and some of the other adults were gathered in the Big House. We were going to decide about Char.

"The lad needs a quest," Chiron declared, waiting for someone else to respond.

"Yeah," agreed the rest of the adults, turning their sympathetic eyes on me. Aunt Piper and Uncle Jason looked frantic.

"Wait," Silena said. "Who's going to lead it?"

"I will," I said, nervously biting my lip. It was a bad habit I picked up from my Mom.

"Yeah. I vote for Luke." Murmurs of agreement floated around the room, and I paled, not wanting to see the oracle. Rachel was nice, but the oracle...not so much.

Silena squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. "It'll be fine," she whispered in my ear, her hot breath tickling my face.

"Ok." I took a deep breath. I could do this.

I walked out of the Big House, and to Rachel's cave.

"Hey Rachel," I said, entering the nicely furnished, modern house of the oracle.

"Hi Luke," she said, before her eyes turned green, and she fell. I ran forward and caught her in my arms.

_"Son of the Mind and Seas,_

_find the scroll of many words and let it be,_

_your guide to find the Beauty's granddaughter_

_will be the son of lightning, her brother._

_the monster's blood will threaten to kill_

_in the place that's much too chill_

_in the end, the traitor will be_

_You're most trusted friend, or so it seems."_

I helped Rachel and pulled her onto the couch. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned, taking in her surroundings.

"Luke? I didn't tell you a prophecy did I?" I nodded, and Rachel sighed, looking at me with large St. Patrick's green eyes.

I said bye to her, thoroughly shaken, and I ran back to the Big House, not wanting to see my parents reaction.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Silena**

I nervously bounced on my feet, anxiously waiting for Luke's return. He burst into the room, his face bright red. His hands were shaking, and he looked on the brink of a mental breakdown.

"Luke!" Mom ran to him and pulled him into a big, comforting hug.

"I-I-got the p-proph-phecy," he stammered, looking flustered.

"Calm down Luke, take some deep breaths, and have a seat." I handed him a cup of still hot tea and he downed it in two seconds flat. Taking some deep breaths, his face returned to its normal color and he nervously smiled his famous lopsided smile.

"Ok. This is what Rachel told me:

Son of the Mind and Seas,

find the scroll of many words and let it be,

your guide to find the Beauty's granddaughter

will be the son of lightning, her brother.

the monster's blood will threaten to kill

in the place that's much too chill

in the end, the traitor will be

You're most trusted friend, or so it seems." He finished, looking around at the astonished faces.

"That doesn't sound so good." Aunt Reyna broke the awkward silence. Mom gripped Dad's hand.

"I'm supposed to go? I'm son of Jupiter, who is god of lightning," Uncle Jason asked, looking confused.

"But you're not Char's brother. You're her father," my Dad pointed out. Nods bobbed around the room.

"So, Luke. You're going to have to choose two more people to go with you. I suggest you not choose a son of Zeus. I think you're going to meet one on your way," Chiron interrupted.

"Well, Silena, of course, and someone to comfort Char when we find her, since whoever has her might have changed her or something," he blabbed.

"I think we should take Evelyn. Evelyn Solace," I said, waiting for nods of approval.

"Yes. Evelyn is a good choice," Chiron said.

Luke nodded, and we walked out of the Big House to pack.

"I'll tell Evelyn. You go ahead. Don't take too much stuff, just some necessities." I told Luke.

"Hey! Guys!" It was our Dad and Mom.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." I waved a greeting and rushed ahead to tell Evelyn Solace the news.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Silena**

Woah. When I went back to the beach, everyone was staring at me. Like, creep staring. It was NOT the best experience.

"Um. Hi," I said awkwardly. Evelyn stepped up into the clearing, and smiled, her long blonde hair floating in the wind.

"Where's Char?" she asked. She looked behind me, as if expecting to see Char there.

"Um, can we talk about that in private?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Sure." Once we had reached a few hundred yards away from the campers, Evelyn turned and faced me, her big blue eyes curious.

"Well... Char got kidnapped. By a sea monster. Luke and I did everything we could, but the sea monster just disappeared," I tried to explain.

"And you didn't save her? I expected more from you Silena Jackson!" Evelyn snapped, but in her eyes I saw worry and hurt. I glanced at her sharply.

"I know you're upset but don't take it out on us okay? Luke and I did all we could but the monster was huge. Luke's already punishing himself since they were kind of an...item. If you rub it in his face he'll break down even further. My whole point of this conversation was that I was going to tell you you're invited on a quest to go look for Char." I took a deep breath and glanced at Evelyn, hoping to see her expression. It was one of disgust.

"Are you FREAKIN' kidding me?" She asked. Now I was starting to get mad too.

"No, I am not freakin' kidding you! One of my best friends got kidnapped, and if you're not going to come, then I'll just ask Sophia to come," I said, tears coming to my eyes. Char was one of my best friends, and if she wasn't here with me...then I don't know what I would do.

"I'd come...but, but I can't," Evelyn stated, her face softening.

"Why?" I asked, lowering my voice reluctantly.

"Because...because I'm crushing on Luke and then Char comes and takes him away and it's just not fair!" Evelyn cried, bursting into tears.

Woah. Talk about confusing love.

"I'm sorry, but Luke really, really likes Char. And she's your best friend. Please come, I'd like you by my side on this quest. We need your brains and skills Evelyn," I said, trying to calm her wails.

"Ok, I'll come. But I'm not necessarily going to like it." Evelyn shook her head dejectedly and sighed.

****I mentally high fived myself, but on the outside I had a solemn face. "Great. Thanks Evelyn."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Luke**

"Hey Luke, packing?" I heard a voice call from outside the Poseidon cabin.

"Yeah," I said, not bothering to turn around. Noah patted me on the back.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright. Hey, the real reason I came here was to give you a good luck gift. Here." Noah handed me a imperial gold shield. It was feather light and had 5 layers of celestial bronze protection.

"Wow. Thanks Noah," I said trying not to look at my watch. Uncle Tyson had made me a bronze shield, like the one he made for my father. I didn't want to upset Noah by telling him I already had one. Beside, an extra shield could protect Evelyn, Char, and Silena.

"Welcome." Noah grinned and winked at me.

"Be sure to suck up to Ash Daniels," I said to Noah. He blushed, and lightly punched my arm. (_I'm telling Ash!_)

"Well, I've got to go. Evelyn and Silena are probably waiting for me at the pine tree." I turned away and shuffled out the door. Noah stopped me and pulled me into his muscular arms and hugged me. (_Wow, guys actually hug each other? I thought that was a girl thing!_) Shut up Silena!

****"Good luck little man. I'll be waiting for you." Noah ruffled my hair, and I gave him one more rueful smile before heading out of our cabin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Silena**

I nervously glanced towards Thalia's pine tree, glancing at Evelyn a few times. She had a poker face, but her eyes showed fear and excitement.

**(WE DO NOT (unfortunately) OWN LADY GAGA!)**

"Can't read my Can't read my Poker Face," Evelyn started singing.

"Hey gals." Luke's voice interrupted our thoughts. Evelyn flushed tomato red. Luke blushed slightly, glancing at Evelyn's face.

"Hi Luke," Evelyn stammered, staring at him. She resumed singing, and I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Luke was wearing a duffel, and his sea green eyes were calm and Lukeish. (What is that supposed to mean?) His blond hair was ruffled and messed up, kind of in a cute way. I can't believe I just said that. (Score! Hey mom! Silena thinks I'm cute! She's never said anything good about me before! Is there something wrong with her brain? Mom! Silena needs to go to a mental hospital!) Oh, shut your mouth Luke.

In the corner of my eye, I saw my parents and Uncle Jason walking towards us. Mom was gripping Dad so hard, I swore that Dad's hand would snap any moment.

"Hey guys," Mom said, approaching me and Luke. "I'm about to send my babies on their first quest." She sniffled, and Dad gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Mom, it's our third quest," Luke exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"I'll miss you guys so much," Mom declared, coming towards us for a hug. Even though Luke rolled his eyes again, he hugged her back, slightly smiling.

"Carter, come say goodbye to your brother and sister," Dad instructed, seeing Carter lurking behind Thalia's tree.

Carter pouted, and frowned at us, his midget eyes contorted into a glare.

"Bye Silenni. Bye Lucky," Carter sneered, glaring at us with malevolence in his eyes.

"Carter Malcolm Jackson." Mom gave Carter the evil eye, and he sighed, pouting for about the millionth time in five minutes and 3.5 seconds.

"Fine. Bye Silena, my wonderful older sister. Bye Lukas, my wonderful older brother." Luke winced at his full name, and I sympathized. Whenever Luke's full name was involved, it usually resulted in...stuff. Bad stuff. Usually scary tantrums and fights involving lots of Greek curses and the drowning of several...precious items.

"Well, we're going to go!" I tried to say cheerfully. A chorus of goodbyes followed our path down the hill.


End file.
